Cleon and a Kiss
by TheRowlingPierceWriter
Summary: Cleon is back, Kel needs a knight, Neal I threw in there just for spice. It looks like it has no ending, but it will. I'm working on it.


"Kel! Kel, my sweetest! The apple of my eye, the dewdrop of my soul!" Cleon of Kennan called in a deep, booming, baritone that echoed through the empty halls of the palace astoundingly. He was wearing the preferred tunic, shirt, and breeches; all in a cloudy jade, bright red hair pulled back from his freckle-dusted face genially. Sea blue eyes roamed the corridors, dancing merrily as they searched for Keladry of Mindelan. It was his first day back after three years as a squire, and soon he would undergo the Ordeal, and hopefully be passed into knighthood. He hadn't seen Kel for months, and his heart leapt at the thought of her presence. In the distance behind him he picked up the faint sound of boots clapping against the floor in an even, steady gait. He turned and patiently waited for the sound to turn the corner, recognizing the rhythm of Kel's run instantly. As the pit-pat of leather-soled shoes drew closer, he grinned mischievously. When an ecstatic Kel bound toward him, bronze hair sailing back behind her, Cleon spread his arms wide, allowing Keladry to leap into them gratefully. 

"Cleon!" She shrieked, hammering her hand into his back jovially as he swept her around in a full circle embrace. Carefully setting her on the ground once more, he gripped onto her shoulders, beaming uncontrollably. She smiled in return, both too happy for words. "Cleon!" She screamed again, collapsing into his chest as well as she could-him being only the slightest bit taller if three years older-and sobbing into his tunic. He drew a sun-browned, callused through her short-cropped brown hair, soothing her. Her body had become fragile, he noticed, with the curves that each male desired in a woman. The long lashes that were one of her most beautiful features had finally become noticeable in a sweet, heart-shaped face. She still had the body of a squire, though, with hardened muscles and smooth, experienced movements. He held her tightly, attending her as she cried out her welcome.

"It's all right. I'm here now, my dearest. I'm here, darling." He reassured, aware that neither of them could forget. A silence progressed, with only Kel's muffled weeping and Cleon's gentle calming filling the air.

----------Cleon-----------

__

Gods, she's so pretty now. And to think of the enemies I'd receive if she were mine….! She's turning heads, all right. But forget pretty. She has so much more to offer than just 'pretty'! She's the perfect woman and_ the first known lady squire-what a combination! _

----------Kel--------------

__

I've missed him so much! How was I supposed to keep going without one of my best friends with me? And to think, I'm still at the castle and knight-less, I may as well give up because no one will ever squire me. 

----------End--------------

Their thoughts may not have run along the same lines-or any lines at all-but the bond of true friendship, if nothing more, was glowing prodigiously there. Standing in the hallway devoid of people, their singular presence was magnificent. It had been years since a redhead and a dull brunette had made such a cute pair. A/N-Ring any bells? Horse Lords, you know I'm terrible! A bypasser would have written them off as lovers, a friend would have rubbed his eyes and convinced himself he was hallucinating. Kel and Cleon wouldn't have noticed either of the two onlookers, so stuck in the moment were they. 

It was early evening, and the fragrance of fresh bread and simmering vegetable soup wafted from the kitchen, enticing the nostrils of one Nealan of Queenscove. He strode automatically toward the noisy, crowded mess hall where he had dined for the last four and half years, anticipating his last meal at the palace before he began his tenure as a squire to Sir Nicholas of Porpenhagen. He would have felt a lot more relaxed, had Kel had a knight, too. Currently, he would be leaving her behind to sit around for a knight to choose her-which, he thought grimly, might never come. 

"Kel?" Cleon gingerly initiated, "I was thinking," he glanced down at her shuddering form, still huddled against his powerful chest. He immediately reached out a hand to caress that silky hair, and stopped. With a mind of its own, his hand ducked and cupped Kel's chin. Nervously he drew her face up to meet his, her tears still coursing. Tentatively, he bent down and kissed Keladry's lips for the briefest second. Her eyes opened wide-with shock, horror, or pleasure, Cleon couldn't say. Releasing her crisply, he took a step back.

----------Kel----------

__

Sweet Goddess, he kissed me! What am I going to do? What am I going to say? What will he_ say? I'm so confused!_

--------Cleon--------

__

What have I done? Does she like me? Does she hate me? Oh, Kel!

----------End---------

Kel was rigid with surprise. She took one, two halting strides backward. He remained in place, his pleading eyes boring into hers. Before it had been just friends, just friends, and everything had been great, and then he had to go and kiss her! What was she supposed to do? Sweaty palms found their way into the pockets of her breeches, and her mouth was gaping soundlessly. Appalled, she turned on her heel and ran away from Cleon, away from the kiss, away from a man, away from everything. 


End file.
